Scrambler
by SauronBane
Summary: The main premise of the story, is that the main characters are thrown into various games, TV shows, and other stories.
1. Chapter 1: Winners

Authors Note: This story IS a fanfic. The main premise of the story is that thecharacters are sent in a group into various games, TV shows, and stories. Whenever they end up in one, they modify the story as they wish it to go, or in some cases, actually end up keeping the story the same, due to fighting each other and causing the same end result.

* * *

Ryn walked slowly down the street, his sneakers scuffing the sidewalk, as he headed towards the facility. He, along with several other people, had won a contest, to test out the newest piece of gaming software, called "The Story Insertion Suit" or "TSIS" for short. 

He stood about five foot seven, and was exceedingly thin. Dark clothing offset his pale skin, and his deep cement coloured grey eyes. Long, dirty-blond hair hung in a halo around his pale face.

The teen knocked on a large steel door, rubbing a long fingered hand through his greasy hair. The door creaked open, and a tall and rather wide man, whose face was almost pure grin, shouted in delight, "Ryn! You're right on time! We'll get started after you all decide something!"

"Er… Ok", Ryn said, as he was ushered inside, and down a hallway, to a room with six other people, most of who were standing, were waiting.

"Okay, everyone! This is Ryn!", the Man shouted, pointing at Ryn's chest, before introducing everyone else in the room. He pointed to a girl, who stood about five foot three inches tall, who had short purplish hair, and who was literally bouncing in place, and shouted, "This is Tali!"

With a flourish, he pointed at a boy standing near the door, who was most certainly the tallest in the room, as well as one of the widest. The boy had mid-length, chestnut colored hair, and a large, goofy grin.

"This is Zek!"

The man twirled around, pointing to a girl, leaning against the wall, reading a book. She was wearing a bright red jacket, and had long blondish hair.

"This here is Sis!"

With another spin, he pointed to a small, wiry boy, with a blue sweatshirt, and a camouflage pattern hat, which suddenly disappeared when Tali stole it, and plopped it on her own head, revealing the boys short brown hair.

"This is Caboose! Probably no pun intended!"

The man pointed to another boy, sitting in a large chair. This one was slightly taller than Caboose, and wearing a red hoodie. His hair was short, and dark brown and he seemed rather stocky.

"This is Chase, though I doubt he could chase anyone very well!", the man said, receiving a large scowl from chase, before he continued, pointing at the last person in the room.

He was another stocky boy, wearing a black hoodie, and unbelievably, considering it was winter, black shorts. His hair was short, and once again, brown, though his face had the look of someone you didn't want to annoy too much.

"Last is Zero!", The man shouted, still grinning, and gaining another scowl.

"Now before testing the suit, you'll need to choose a leader for your group!", the man shouted.

"Why?", came Chase's voice, both gruff, and carrying a laugh inside it.

The man seemed baffled by the question, his grin disappearing for a second, before saying,"Well… If people all wanted to go different places, it would cause chaos, when they all tried to go to their target, when you all have to go to the same game! So you need a leader, so that you all go to the same place!", the man finished, his grin returning.

Ryn sighed before saying," Okay… Who actually wants to be leader? Hold your hand up if you do."

Ryn, Chase, Zero, and Tali all put up their hands. Sis glanced up, and let out a light, tinkling laugh. Caboose blinked in confusion, as Zek smacked himself in the face with his hand.

"Okay… Rock, Paper, Scissors? One win okay?", Ryn said, holding his hand out. The other three nodded, and they quickly played a game. Ryn won, doing paper off the bat, while everyone else did rock. Everyone was given a blue full body suit, shown their own change room, and asked to get changed into it quickly, and meet back in the room, in five minutes.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review! I know this chapter doesn't send them anywhere, but the next will! 


	2. Chapter 2: Entry

Here is chapter 2! As promised, the group heads into their first game.

* * *

Ryn walked back into the room, after changing into the dark blue suit, running a pale hand through his hair. The only other person in there was the tall boy, Zek.

"Hey, uh… Zek right? Why didn't you wanna be the leader?" Ryn asked, leaning his thin form up against the wall, beside the larger boy. Zek looked at him for a second, before saying, "Well… I dunno, I just didn't. Plus I wouldn't have known where to go really. I mean, there isn't a whole ton of games I'd wanna be in."

Just as he finished, Tali and Sis walked into the room, or in Tali's case, bounced. Sis was still holding her book, and gave a somewhat apathetic wave to Ryn and Zek, as she sat down in a chair. Tali ran over to Ryn, and before he could do anything, grabbed him around the middle in a hug and shouted, "Ryn!"

Sis sighed, standing up, as Chase barged into the room, followed by Caboose. She stepped up beside him Ryn, and calmly said, "I don't really care who leads, but you better not screw this up."

Ryn blinked, but was prevented from trying to come up with a witty remark, when Zero slouched into the room, with a tall man in a grey lab coat right behind him. The man looked at them all for a second, before saying,"Vell. Sence you are all 'ere, ve can vegin. Please vollow me."

The man turned around, and after a quick glance at everyone else, Ryn followed him, with everyone else filing out of the room behind him. They wandered down several hallways, before coming to a room with eight chairs in the center, what looked to be a large machine, full of USB ports. The man pointed to the chairs, saying," Vere ve are. Each of you take a seat. You are all vearing a Story Insertion Suit. Ve vill link your suits, and then you vill enter your leaders game choice."

Everyone took a seat, and a second man came in, helping the first run wires from the machine in the middle, to each of the seven testers. The second man left and the first man pressed a button on the console, causing helmets to slide down from the ceiling. The man indicated for them to put on the helmets, which each of them did, several looking nervous, and several looking excited. Ryn wasn't sure which he was.

"Okay. Leader, think about vere you vish to go, and ve vill start up the machine", the man said, staring at Ryn. Ryn thought for a second, before grinning and saying, "Okay, I got it."

"Good. Everyone vill have a couple of seconds to choose your character type vhen you start", the man said, before pressing a button on the machine.

Everything started to spin, and Ryn closed his eyes, feeling ill. Someone screamed, and someone else started cursing. Then everything went silent.

* * *

Zero opened his eyes, to find himself sitting in a large steel chair. His clothing had changed, from his shorts and hoodie, to a black trench coat, worn over a pale green shirt, with a bar on the left side of his chest, covered in red and blue colored squares. He was also wearing what seemed to be grey dress pants.

He glanced up, and saw a huge starscape, through the view port before him. To the side, he saw a man, also wearing a green shirt, though with less squares, on a much smaller bar on his chest.

"Moff Zero. Commander Ryn, of the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Finesse', is hailing us" the man said, standing several feet away.

"I see… Bring him up", Zero said, a large grin rising across his lips. A small view screen was handed to him, and he saw Ryn in it. Ryn flashed a quick salute, before saying, "Can you guess where we are?"

Zero glanced behind his chair, at the group of men, in white armor, who guarded the doors to the bridge. He turned back, smirking at the screen, and said two words. "Star Wars"

"Bingo. Star Wars, Empire at War, Forces of Corruption. Your in a Super Star Destroyer.", Ryn said, before glancing beside him and saying, "Sis, Tali, and Zek are in my fleet. Each of them are controlling a Tartan Patrol Cruiser… Weak but they'll save me from bombers."

Zero blinked for a second, before saying, "Riiight…So… I know I'm higher up than you, but other than that… I know almost nothing about this game, or Star Wars…. You let me know if you need help. Other than that, just do your thing…"

"Yes Sir, Ryn said, winking, before signing off. He turned back towards his bridge, grinning, when suddenly a man turned from his station.

"Sir!", the man shouted, looking right at Ryn. Ryn turned towards him, before saying, "What is it, Sergeant Azole?"

"Unidentified vessels just dropped out of hyperspace, into this restricted, Imperial space. I believe they are Rebellion ships.", the Sergeant said, before a beep sounded behind him. He glanced at the screen, before continuing, "We are being hailed sir. It seems to be from a Mon Cal Cruiser."

"Put it up on the main view screen." Ryn said, turning towards the screen, putting on his game face. A second later Chase's face appeared on the screen. Chase grinned, before announcing, "I am Captain Chase, of the Rebel Alliance. Please, give a hearty welcome, to my Castration Fighters!"

The screen clicked off, Ryn's eyes wide in shock. He glanced around the bridge, once, then began shouting orders. "All men to battle stations! Get those Tartans up front. I want them firing with all power, the instant they see any Rebellion ships. They are authorized to put all power to weapons. Now move us hard to port, as fast as we can get out of the enemies known target zone!"

He sat back, as the orders were relayed, getting a quick "yes" from Tali, and Sis, and a confused, "sure" from Zek. He sighed, holding the bridge of his nose with his fingers, muttering, "This is gonna get rough… Might need Zero, and the Ball One, along with the fleet of Interdictors he's got."

* * *

Well? What do you think? Leave a review, and let me know anything that could be done better. 


	3. Chapter 3: What happens when we die?

Here is the third chapter.. Lots of action for you all! Oh yah.. sorry it took me almost a week to finish this one...

* * *

"All pilots, report to your fighters!"

Ryn sat in his chair, his pale hands gripping the sides of it so hard his hands looked bloodless. One of the bridge crew turned, shouting, "Sir! B-Wings coming from all sides!"

Ryn ground his teeth together, looking at three commscreens before him, showing Sis, Tali, and Zek. Sis looked annoyed, as her crew shouted back and forth, a rhythmic pounding sound starting as her guns came to bear on the first fighters in range. Tali bounced in her seat, a hyperactive, childish grin on her face, as several B-Wings exploded outside her view port. Zek was trying to scowl, as attacks thudded against his Tartans shields, though he only managed to pull of a goofy grin.

* * *

Back in the real world, the man in the lab coat, and the wide, happy man, stood together, watching several screens.

"It's as we thought", Coat said, "Rules are bent, and play style change, due to players entering the game."

"I see… Well, lets let them do their thing", Wide said.

* * *

"Zek! Look out!", Ryn shouted, as a fusillade of fire sprayed from the Mon Cal, which was obviously Chase's flag ship.

"Shi…", Zek started, his eyes going wide, before he was cut off in a soundless explosion. Ryn sat there, staring at the screen for a second, before glancing at the other ones. Sis looked shocked, and Tali stared, her hands over her mouth, muttering, "Oh my god", over and over again.

Ryn glanced at Sergeant Azole, quietly saying, "Get me Moff Zero. Now."

"Yes sir", the man said, turning away to follow Ryn's order.

* * *

Zek opened his eyes, looking around himself slowly. He was sitting in a black armchair, in a small, black walled room, with screens across the wall in front of him. One showed nothing, but a set of words, on a black background. They read, "You have died. You will be returned to gameplay, if you can respawn, at the nearest convenience. Otherwise, you must wait until arrival in the next game, or you may log out."

Zek glanced at the rest of the screens, seeing ships moving on several, a galaxy map on another, and the players' faces on several more. Income rates ran down three screens.

"Wow…", Zek whispered, glancing back at the galaxy map, and seeing something interesting. There were more ships heading towards the battle, though they were neither Rebellion, nor Empire.

* * *

"Sir! More ships dropping out of hyperspace!", Sergeant Azole shouted, turning towards Ryn.

"What?", Ryn said, glancing to his side, "Whose are they?"

"Not ours, and not theirs. Pirate, I'd say. We're getting a transmission now."

Ryn turned towards the main commscreen, upon which, came the face of the infamous, Tyber Zann. He snarled, before saying, "Hello, Imperials. My new lieutenant suggested that I help the rebels out, so that I can get what I want sooner. I have to agree his plan makes sense. If you want your life, I'd suggest you surrender."

"Let me guess… Caboose is your new pal, eh Zann?", Ryn sneered, glancing at a clock just below the screen. Five seconds.

"You've heard of him? Then I'll let you two talk this out.", Tyber said, turning to step out of the view of the transmitter.

"They're here!", Tali shouted, right into her comm., as a huge ship dropped out of hyperspace, directly between the two limping Tartans, and the four squads of B-Wings.

"Yes!", Ryn shouted, glancing at the readouts for his ship, which showed his hanger smashed shut, and several banks of turbolasers destroyed. Six interdictors dropped in, flanking the damaged 'Finess', and turning on their defensive, and interdiction fields. Caboose stepped up beside Tyber's snarling visage. He looked as excited as Tali had been, as he said, "Can I use the really big guns?"

Tyber turned, saying, "Crush that thing into dust."

"Yay!", Caboose shouted, and then the screen went blank. Seconds later, the twelve Aggressor-class Destroyers, turned, bringing their guns to bear on the massive Super Star Destroyer, 'Ball One', from which hundreds of fighters were launching, and swarming about. Ryn and Zro looked at each other across the Comms. Finally, Ryn said, "I hope you know what to do, Moff."

"What? You think I've never played an RTS before?", Zero smirked, before turning to the man next to him, saying, "Destroy them. Bombers hit the shields. Fighters follow up on the weapons banks."

"Sir!", the man saluted, relaying orders, and in seconds, the fighters, now numbering in the thousands, swarmed towards the Aggresors. An instant later, thirty Corellian Corvettes dropped in, between the Consortium ships, and the fighters. Before the bombers and fighters had a chance to react, several hundred were ripped to shreds in a barrage of laser fire.

"Captain Chase has ordered us to work alongside you Zann. We'll keep those fighters off you."

"I did come here to help you, so working together is the idea.", Zann said, as the main cannons powered up.

"FIRE!!", Zero shouted, a barrage of laser, ion, and missile fire flying away from the huge ship. Corvettes detonated against the destructive wave, their shields blowing apart in seconds, as the fusillade continued on towards the Aggressors. The impact against the first few shattered them to pieces, guns and engines flying away. Some survived, though their main cannons were too badly damaged to fire. Five Aggressors, including the Merciless, Tyber's flagship, came out undamaged, their guns almost charged. Ryn watched in horrified awe, as streaming orbs of ion energy flew away from the ships, followed by orbs of red energy, and a single one of green. The ion blasts crashed against Ball One's shields, shaking the ship as they shut the shields off, just long enough for the crimson orbs to smash into it, decimating two shield generators, as well as destroying two hanger bays. The green orb hit a second later, blowing all the engines into nothingness.

Zero held onto his seat, staying in place as the ship shook, and several of the bridge crew were flung to the floor from the impact. He glanced at the commscreen that showed Ryn, saying, "How are those repairs going?"

Through his viewport explosions blossomed across the damaged consortium ships, ripping them to shards of charred metal.

"The hanger is fixed… Everything else is at about 80 efficiency, meaning we can return to combat.", Ryn replied, glancing at Tali and Sis, in their fully repair Tartans.

"Then start shooting you idiot!", Zero shouted, as another deadly fusillade smashed into the consortium ships, destroying two. Suddenly, six Mon Cal Cruisers dropped out of hyperspace, flanking Chase's flagship. His face appeared on everyone's commscreens, saying calmly, "I don't think your forces were enough Zann. So I brought in some more of my own."

"RYN!!! Someone in my crew says we have a Hypervelocity gun on planet!", Tali shouted into her comm, transmitting only to Ryn, as she bounced in her chair.

"What? Dang… Coulda used that info sooner…", Ryn said, as the Finesse floated towards the main battle, from it's hiding spot with the interdictors, which were damaged, as they tried to protect the Finesse from the B-Wings, which still swarmed across the remaining four of them.

"Dammit… Fire it at the Merciless.", Ryn said, to Sergeant Azole.

"Sir!", the man saluted, relaying the message. A second later, a thin red bolt fired from the planet below, slamming into the ship, which began to disintegrate. Ryn spotted a escape pod float away from it, quickly getting picked up by another of the ships. A transmission was broadcast to everyone on the battlefield, "You haven't seen Shish of me. The Zann Consortium Shish return!"

Ryn shook his head slowly, saying, "Zann survived, but I doubt Caboose got out of their."

"Yah… He probably didn't", Zero replied, as the remaining two consortium Aggressor-Class Destroyers jumped to hyperspace, leaving the battle. Now it was an Super Star Destroyer, two tartans, an Imperial Star Destroyer, and hundreds of fighters, versus seven Mon Cal Cruisers, and ten Corellian Corvettes.

"Retreat, Chase. Kashyyyk is our world.", Ryn said, looking across the comm, at Chase.

"Not a chance! I'm gonna free the Wookies from your Imperial slavery!", Chase replied, his Corvettes launching towards the fighters. As fighters engaged Corvettes, exploding in the hundreds per a minute, chilling screams filled the comms.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!", Zek said, shaking Caboose, who sputtered something incoherently, before sliding out of the large boys grasp, and flopping onto the floor. His eyes shot wide, and he sat blinking for a second before saying, "Where are we? Caboose is scareded…"

"Read the screen with words on it", Zek said, pointing to the screen in the middle of the bank of what looked to be TV's.

* * *

One of the Mon Cals detonated in a silent explosion, as the bolt from the Hypervelocity gun smashed through it. Bombers had yet to break past the corvettes, now besieged by the tartans, and the Finesse while the Mon Cal's and the Ball One traded shots. Suddenly all the corvettes targeted one of the Tartans at the same time, hitting the shields, before smashing into the hull.

"It's… It's so bright…", Tali said, as her comm shut off, her ship coming apart. Ryn gritted his teeth in anger, before ordering all fighters and bombers to attack one corvette at a time, while Sis, and the Finesse kept the rest busy. A minute later the first Corvette came apart, and seconds later the next. Within two minutes, the corvettes were destroyed. Chase shouted curses into the comm, singing Sis, Ryn, and Zero's ears. Finally Ryn shouted, "Oh shut up! You didn't really expect to win, did you?"

"I... I won't lose…", Chase muttered, before shouting, "Assault the SSD!"

The six Mon Cals burst into concentrated fire, ripping huge chunks out of the Ball One. Shots still streamed from the Super Star Destroyer, as Sis and Ryn charged to help.

"You… You Bastard!", Zero shouted, seconds before the bridge exploded, the rest of the ship starting to come apart under the deadly assault. Ryn once more glanced at the clock, as his and Sis's guns began pounding on the first Mon Cal's shields, his ship making a spearhead for the next one, ready to ram.

"Dang… It…", Sis muttered, as her ship shook under the combined attack of two Cruisers which had her in a cross-fire. Her shields overloaded, and a second later the Tartan exploded, a scream ripping across the comm. Ryn snarled, looking at the clock. He smiled, as a red bolt flew up from the planet. Chase's eyes went wide on the comm, and he opened his mouth, just as the ship was blown to pieces. A second later the Finesse crashed into one of the Mon Cals, killing everyone on both ships. Another Mon Cal got caught under the two, as they fell towards the world below…

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter! hope you liked it, and if you do, or don't, please, review! Also, anyone who can guess the third game I plan on sending the characters too in their review, gets their own, custom character in the story! 


	4. Chapter 4: Venus is so very close

Chapter 4... Sorry that took so long.

Anyways, I have news for everyone... The contest presented, where if you guess the game, is over... MalcomTidus won, with the guess of Halo... So his character will be joining in shortly. I'm estimating in three chapters, so chapter seven.

* * *

"Wake him up." 

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Just wake him up dammit!"

"But…"

"I'll do it!"

"OWW!", Ryn shouted, tumbling from the confines of the poofy chair, having been punched in the gut by Chase. He looked up from the floor, at Sis, Chase and Zek, before pushing himself up with a wince, spotting Zero, Caboose, and Tali watching a replay of the 'Finesse' crashing into a Mon Cal Cruiser, on loop on one of the screens. He shook his head, rubbing his stomach while saying, "What the heck was that for?"

"I can ask you the same thing. Why'd you do that?", Chase replied, enunciating with a swing of his hand, point at the screen Zero, Caboose and Tali were watching. Ryn glanced at it again, a sly grin sliding across his lips, as he slowly said, "I… Wanted to see if I could. I noticed almost immediately that certain rules of the game were changed, and I wanted to see if I could change them more… You probably know that you can't do that in the game."

"Idiotic", Zero spoke up from the other side of the room, still watching the screen, "I mean… Sacrificing your self to test something like that. Idiot…"

The screens all flickered, switching to Wide's grinning face, and causing Caboose to fall backwards in surprise. Wide glanced back and forth once before booming a massive," Hello!!", causing the room to shake. Several people muttered a hello back, and Chase made a rude gesture at him from behind his back.

"Well. You have found the first way to be able to switch games. If everyone is dead, or if everyone in a game where you respawn is dead at the same time, then you may switch games. You can also switch by beating the game you are in", Wide said, or rather, shouted, before continuing on with, "Your leader, Ryn, can now choose a new game, and you all will be put in it."

Ryn sat down, rubbing his chin slowly in thought, as Caboose shouted games at random, Zek chanted, "Kingdom Hearts", and Chase tried, and failed to start a "Halo" chant. Sis just shrugged, while Tali watched everyone else shouting at Ryn, and Zero rolled his eyes, and grabbed a drink off the small table. Finally, Ryn grinned, saying, " I have it. We leave as soon as possible."

Wide nodded, and a second later the room swirled. Several people staggered and Caboose opened his mouth to throw up. Then everything went blank.

* * *

Zek slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the clouds, which seemed to pass by close above. He guessed he must be quite high up, and with a groan, pushed himself up to a sitting position. Greeting his tired eyes, was a magnificent view of the ocean. 

"Wow…", he said softly, "I can see for miles… What's that?"

He turned himself, as he pushed himself all the way up, looking off to his left, and with a guess, he thought east. Far out to sea, was an area completely enshrouded in fog, blocking out all else in the area from sight.

"Ughh…"

Zek looked behind him, spotting Chase, Caboose, and Sis. Sis sat up, then said, "Ok… Where the heck are we… And what the heck am I wearing?!?"

Chase moaned, sitting up, and groggily looking at sis before glancing around and saying, "Better question… What is this thing we're on, and how did we get here?"

"Simple answers to all", a condescending voice said to everyone's right, as Caboose sat up, shaking his head. The four of them turned to their right, seeing three, small, floating platforms. Atop the nearest of the three pedestals, stood Ryn, dressed in blue clothing, which looked to be made for a snowy region. His hair still hung in its lank halo about his face, though it had turned an electric blue color.

"Ryn?", Caboose said, rubbing his eyes in confusion.

"Hehehe… Yes Caboose. Though in this game I have taken on the role of Alex. You Caboose, would be Ivan, while Chase is Garet, Zek is Isaac, and Sis is Mia. Now, as to where you are…", he stopped talking, smirking slightly, before continuing, " You are atop the Venus or earth elemental lighthouse. You are here to try to stop me, Zero or Saturos, and Tali or Menardi, from lighting the lighthouse, since it will apparently destroy the world if all four are lit. In addition, one is already lit, so you only have three more chances. Oh and Sis? That's called a dress.", and with that annoying statement, he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Did he just say he was going to destroy the world?", Caboose asked, his eyes far wider than usual, due to his extreme confusion.

"Yes, Caboose…", Chase said wearily.

"And did he just ask us to stop him?", Caboose continued.

"Sounded like it to me", Sis said, "I'll make him pay for putting me in this stupid outfit…"

"Well… Lets beat him then", Zek said, stretching slightly, before hopping onto the first floating platform, towards the main tower. Sis, Chase, and Caboose stood up, Chase admiring the red armour that protected his chest and legs, while Caboose tried not to trip on the loose robe he wore. When they reached the other side, they walked up the small staircase as one. Their stood Zero, and Tali, arguing with a boy of about eighteen, and a girl of about thirteen. Tali wore a long red dress, her skin turned a creepy red, her hair longer and a deep crimson color. Zero also looked different, his skin a deep cold blue, his clothing a ragged suit of blue and black armour.

"I'm… I'm not leaving Sheba, Saturos.", the boy said.

Zero sneered, "What… We can't protect her? How do we know you won't double-cross us, and help your friends?"

"Yah! How do we know?", Tali mimicked, her normally impish grin looking rather sinister.

"I… I'd never…", the boy stuttered, before Zero cut him off, shouting, "Then get going to Idejima! Sheba stays with us…"

The boy looked like he was fighting an internal battle, before sagging, and saying, "Fine..", and turning, walking off the platform.

Finally, Chase found his voice, shouting, "We're here to stop you!"

Zero and Tali turned, and Zero grinned sinisterly, sneering, "You think you'll beat us? Ryn told us what happens here. We will win, one way or another."

"Where is Ryn?", Sis asked, her scowl growing, her hand resting against her hip. Zero shrugged, saying, "I'm not sure. He said something about this place draining his power, and having to escort someone to Idejima. He won't be fighting you here."

"Then I guess I won't get to beat his skull in for this.. Guess I'll just have to settle for you two.", Sis said, her scowl growing all the deeper, as she reached to her side, lifting her staff. Caboose gulped, drawing a short sword, which glittered in the light. Chase hefted a massive, evil looking axe, and Zek drew the beautiful great sword at his hip. Zero laughed, drawing a sword, and Tali drew a battle staff, a grim look on her face. Quietly, Zero said, "You can't win."

"We won't lose!", Chase shouted.

At the base of the lighthouse, Ryn stopped for a second, beside Jaina and Kraden, quietly saying, "It's begun. Perfect."

* * *

That.. is why it took so long. So I could set stuff up nice and good for a really long action sequence. Hope you liked it! Chapter five is on it's way, so you'll see it shortly! 


	5. Chapter 5: V1rU5

Finally got this up... For those of you who have been reading so far, I'll admit, there wasn't much storyline up until now... From now on, it will get a TON more intense, with each chapter! I promise!

* * *

Wide and Coat sat in a room filled to bursting with screens and other monitoring equipment. Wide watched Ryn most closely, while Coat monitored the rest. Quietly, Wide said, "He's too damn smart", while chewing on the inside of his mouth. 

"Yes, he is. But ve expected that of him", Coat said, still watching Ryn's slow exchange with Sis, Zek, Chase and Caboose.

"Would you stop it with that ridiculous accent? It doesn't matter now that they're inside", Wide scowled, his eyes flicking between Ryn's face, and Coat's.

"Heh… If it bugs you that much, I guess I will", Coat said, before silence descended, and they returned to the screens.

"Aaahhh!" Chase screamed, charging towards Zero and Tali, with Zek, Sis, and Caboose a step behind. Suddenly, he froze mid step, five feet from Zero and Tali, as though he hit a wall, the other three freezing in place beside him. There was a flash, and then they all stood in a line, five feet from the other two. Caboose shifted, before saying, "I think this is a game where we have to choose, and then we get to attack."

"Makes sense", Chase said, leaning back into the invisible wall behind him, his axe over his shoulder.

"Why don't we just change the rules? Ryn said we can…", Zek said quietly.

"You probably can't", Zero said with a foul laugh, before continuing, "Ryn will definitely not let you do that… and if you let us go free of the restrictions, you will lose. This is your only hope, and it isn't much of one."

"All I know, is I want to beat your skull in so I can go find that IDIOT who put me in this horrible outfit. Now choose your trick, and lets go", Sis said, a scowl on her face.

"So… They're fighting", Coat said, watching the main group.

Wide sighed, a hint of a scowl on his usually jovial face, "I don't get it… Why isn't he getting involved?"

"He is probably doing something very specific that you don't notice, Berard", Coat said, a sly grin creeping across his goateed face.

"Stuff it. He's following the game exactly… He's just helping that Jaina girl get to Idejima", Berard said, his voice carrying the full brunt of his scowl.

"Perhaps he is trying to determine if the game will follow the story completely, if only one person try's to make it follow the story. It doesn't really matter… So… What are you going to do about him? He's dangerous to our plans", Coat said, his eyes flickering onto the other screens, before returning to the other six's standoff.

"I'll think of something…", Berard muttered, silence once more descending on the room.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Sis asked, glancing down her sides line.

"Yah… Let's do this thing", Chase said, his face a mask of false relaxation, his muscles obviously tense under the red armour he wore.

"Here we go", Sis said, blinking once to try to calm herself.

Zek took a step forward, raising one hand, and shouting, "Ragnarok!", a giant sword appearing in the sky, and plunging down directly into Tali, knocking her to her knees, the ground splintering with the impact. A second later, the sword dissipated, the cracks repairing, and Tali stood up again, looking relatively uninjured. She shook her head, before shouting at Zek, "MEANY! That hurt!"

Zek slid backwards, as though an invisible wall pushed him back, and Zero stepped forward. Slowly he raised his sword in front of himself, before calmly saying, "Eruption."

The ground cracked under Zek, Chase and Caboose, the ground hissing with the fury of the energy being unleashed. Stone splintered, becoming red with heat, before a blast of molten stone shot up from under the ground, scorching the three, and knocking them from their spots. As it disappeared, Zek gasped in pain, clutching his side, his hair singed. Caboose rolled on the ground, moaning, "Make the hurting go away…."

Chase shook his head, before stepping forwards, as though the searing heat hadn't even touched him. However, before he could say a thing, the sky flashed, a ripping sound filling the air as the sky was rent open, swirling computer code filling the sky. Far below, at the base of the tower Ryn looked up, surprise in his eyes at what was happening. With a whoosh, the players were dragged into the air, flying upwards, until they hit the code, depositing them in the small black room, with the padded chairs.

Wide's face was on the screens, his jovial grin looking worried. Quietly, for him at least, he said, "Sorry guys… That game data is corrupted, and we had to get you out of there. Some sort of virus. We've locked down all corrupted games, so you won't be able to play them."

"A virus? Could it have… Perhaps infected one of us?" Zero asked, a dubious expression on his face. Caboose and Tali gasped, and Ryn smirked.

"No! No, no, no, no, no… Not a chance. I think… Anyways, we got you out as soon as we noticed", Wide said, holding his hands up in a peace offering.

"Whatever… What matters, is if I can go to my next game", Ryn said, waving aside the others worries and getting a scowl from Sis in return.

"Err… What game?" Wide asked, looking like he was sweating severely. Ryn smirked, his eyes hidden by his hair. Slowly he said, "That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Sis raised a hand to hit him, but before she got a chance, the room swirled, and the last thing anyone else saw before entry was his smirking face.

* * *

Well how was that eh? Review if you can please, and I'd like to give you all an interesting hint... Someone new joins us now, and for this to work we go somewhere which starts with H and ends with N. Have fun figuring that out! 


End file.
